jaminthedamfandomcom-20200213-history
Amsterdam Wiki
Overview This comprehensive look inside the history of the largest city in the Netherlands is categorized into three primary sections: The Beginnings, spanning from 1204 to approximately 1556, The Middle Ages from 1556 to 1800, and Modern Amsterdam from 1800 to the present that offer a detailed account of the significant events in Amsterdam's history that led to its development into its current status as the "magical center of Europe." By examining its geography and demographics, politics, economics, and culture, it becomes apparent that Amsterdam has played and continues to play a vital role in the formation of European ideals. The overarching concepts that this site aims to address are the following: how the shifting definition of Europe has affected Amsterdam; how this city has contributed to the idea of Europe; and how Amsterdam relates to the current idea of Europe. Timeline Geography Amsterdam is the largest city in the Netherlands, followed by Rotterdam and The Hague, and the country's capital since around 1814. Located in the western portion of the Netherlands in the province of North Holland, it has become the hub of over one hundred kilometers of canals that began to be constructed shortly after the city's inception. The three primary channels are Prinsengracht, Herengracht, and Keizersgracht, all accessible by boat, and the sheer number of waterways dividing the city into almost 90 islands with over 1,000 bridges has deemed Amsterdam "The Venice of the North." The river Amstel — the obvious origin of the name of the city itself — is located in the center of Amsterdam, connected to the various canals that all end at Amsterdam's riverfront, the IJsselmeer. The city is also connected to the North Sea via the North Sea Canal and is situated only two meters above sea level surrounded by largely flat, low-lying land formed by a system of dikes. Due to its prime location as a seaport, the city has been dominated by trade since its beginning. Below is a series of maps that chart the progression and development of Amsterdam and its surrounding area: Vroegste kaart amsterdam-nrs.jpg|Earliest map of Amsterdam Cornelis anthonisz vogelvluchtkaart amsterdam.JPG|1544 Amsterdam Amsterdam map current.jpg|Amsterdam today During the Middle Ages, Amsterdam was surrounded by the moat called Singel, which now comprises the innermost ring in the city, resembling a horseshoe. Present day Amsterdam is approximately two hundred and twenty square miles of high urbanization. However, parks and nature reserves, including the man-made forest Amsterdamse Bos, encompass 12% of the city's topography. Amsterdam is within seventy-five kilometers of Rotterdam, as well as Utrecht and The Hague, and travel by train is one of the more popular modes of transport. Demography The earliest mention of inhabitants in the Aemstelledamme region was documented in 1204 when a series of houses were built near the surrounding dams. Since Amsterdam established itself as a fishing community almost immediately, the majority of the people living in the area were in the trade. This faction of people were driving to Amsterdam following the Kennemerr invasion of the Van Amstel manor. The concept of population only existed internally, within groups, rather than as a city more largely during the region's founding years. The notion of a city community was not developed until later, thus approximate numbers of inhabitants during the time were not documented. During the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, the majority of non-Dutch immigrants were Flemings and Sefardic Jews. Additionally, the Huguenots — or French Calvinists — moved to Amsterdam after the Louis XIV's 1685 Edict of Fontainbleau that effectively denied them the right to practice their religion without persecution from the state, spurring them to establish the Dutch Reformed Church. The Huguenots comprised as much as 20% of the city's inhabitants by 1700. Similarly, the Flemish Protestants came during the Eighty Years' War upon William of Orange's suggestion to join the Union. The Westphalians also had a prominent presence in the city during this time, having moved mostly for economic boons. Due to the apparent religious diversity among immigrants, several non-Dutch-speaking religious insitutions were erected. Before World War II, 10% of Amsterdam's population was Jewish. Nicknaming the city "Jerusalem of the West" to signify their feelings of acceptance, this religious sect began practicing in the city prior to the first documentation of a Jewish service in 1603 and the construction of the first synagogue in 1639. The mass immigration of the twentieth century were primarily by Indonesians after the independence of the Dutch East Indies in the 1940s and 1950s, followed by Turks, Moroccans, Italians, and the Spanish a decade later. A large portion of Surinamese settled in Amsterdam in 1975 after Surinam's independence, while refugees and illegal immigrants moved from Europe, The United States, Asia, and Africa and settled in social housing projects throughout the city. The Netherlands is currently the most densely populated country with nearly five hundred residents per square kilometer. Caucasian Dutch people of Germanic or Celtic descent make up 81% of the Netherlands' popluation. Specific to Amsterdam, it has a city population of approximately 820,250, an urban population of 1,209,400, and a metropolitan population of 2,289,800. The 2012 Census documented that nearly half (49.5%) of the city's population was of Dutch ancestry and the remaining half (50.5%) was of foreign origin. People of non-Western origin make up a surprising one-third of the city's population. From the mid-twentieth century onward, Amsterdam quickly became an urban melting pot for minority populations across the globe. The Beginnings (1204-1556) The first mention of inhabitants on the geographic location of modern Amsterdam surfaced in 1204. In 1275, Amstelland fell under the jurisdiction of Floris V, an executor acting on behalf of the Bishop of Utretch. City Charter (1300) The Bishop of Utretch, Gwijde van Henegouwen, granted Amsterdam city rights. This is the first formal recognition of Amsterdam as a legitimate city. Trade Due to its geographic desirability along the coast, Amsterdam oriented had oriented itself towards trade and commerce. Floris V's toll exemptions was a politically prudent move that signified that the city was economically important enough to merit city's economic importance. In a matter of 200 years, Amsterdam's prominence as a trade city burgeoned into a formidable power. By the 1300s, the city had dominated the beer and fish trade. Early Modern Period (1568-1800) Brief intro Eighty Years War (1568-1648) (insert image) Dutch Revolt and Conflict with Spain The road to what became known as the Dutch Republic was marked by foreign rule, political turmoil, and the burgeoning sentiments of being Dutch. In 1433, the Duke of Burgundy united the disjointed counties and villages that peppered the Lowlands. The Netherlands position along the water proved it to be a valuable satellite in trade with Holland bursting with maritime trade. The various cities were bought in to social and political importance as they fostered trade and economic activity. As the different counties came together, more powerful leaders emerged with the intent to protect trade interests. The Burgundian Empire eventually fell into the hands of the Habsburg Empire. In 1556, Charles passed his throne to Philip II of Spain. Philip II was perceived to be an out of touch ruler who spoke neither French nor Dutch, and unsympathetic to the needs of the Netherlands. Tensions flared as the Spanish imposed its own courts and rulers that ignored Dutch traditions and nobility. Protestantism, which had gained a foothold with in the folds of Dutch society, faced a concerted effort to suppress it by the Catholic Spanish crown. The Dutch Republic Expansion and the Golden Age (insert image) War with England and Economic Decline (insert image) The End of the Dutch Republic (insert image) Modern Amsterdam (1800-present) By the start of the 20th century, Amsterdam had been deemed the "magical center of Europe" and the second most attractive city in Europe, coming in directly after London. Despite the deterioration of the Dutch Golden Age and the end of the Dutch Republic, the setback was not long-lived, as the second half of the nineenth century was a time of peace and relative prosperity before the onset of World War II in 1939. Industrial Revolution After the difficulties the Netherlands faced during the reconstruction years post WII, the country began to thrive again in the second half of the twentieth century with the rapid growth of their economy, leading to its status as one of the most developed and wealthiest countries in the world today. Amsterdam today is a melting pot of ethnic and religious diversity, as well as a common identity and way of life for its many inhabitants. The growing emphasis on creative cultures not only provides a sense of vitality, but also the foundation for new, limitless future. While Calvinism is the most prevalent sect of Christianity in Amsterdam and is still considerded one of the foundations of Dutch culture, this religion-based culture is known for its tolerance of differing faiths. In addition to its spiritual presence, commercialism and tolerance are other central characteristics of the city's historic culture. Though Amsterdam was late in experiencing the Industrial Revolution, beginning in 1860, several changes and innovations were implemented, including the construction of Central Station and the North Sea Canal, as well as the furthered development of the Dutch railway system. The first and last of these innovations effectively connected Amsterdam to the rest of Europe via railway, opening both travel and trade due to increased accessivility. In particular, the port city became an important hub for the transit of raw materials. Trade unionism also grew in the latter part of the nineteenth century while an impressive amount of national social-welfare legislation was passed. At the same time, the country's cultural life flourished, led by the painter Vincent van Gogh, the writer Louis Couperus, and others. The constant economic growth thus categorized the second half of the nineteenth century as a prime time for the Netherlands' development into a liberal and modern state. Amsterdam-Rhine Canal The construction of the Amsterdam-Rhine Canal was a pivotal innovation in Amsterdam's accessibility to the rest of Europe. As a prominent port city, Amsterdam benefitedf from the canal's implementation because it connected the city to the primary shipping artery on the Rhine River. Following a general southeastern direction, the canal passes through the city of Utrecht towards Wikjk bij Duurstede, where it intersects with the Lek branch of the Rhine, continuing on to the Waal river near Tiel, with a vein extending to the Lek near Norway. World War I (1914-1918) and World War II (1939-1945) The Netherlands remained a neutral position during both World Wars, though they were intimately impacted, especially by WWII. In World War I in particular, the Netherlands experienced a debilitating food shortage that lead to a number of strikes and growing support for the Dutch Communist Party. In 1940, during the start of WWII, Germany invaded the Netherands and occupied its territory. After two years of prospertiy during which only the Jewish population was prosecuted, the entire country of the Netherlands began to show signs of war's burdens and increasing German terror. Of the 112,000 Dutch Jews, an upwards of 104,000 were exported to Poland by the Nazis and ultimately exterminated. Despite this tragic occurrence, the Netherlands remained estranged from Nazi control. Effectively resisting against the attempts of Nazi Germany to incorporate the country into the Third Reich, the Netherlands remained neutral throughout the tumultuous transpiring of the war, finally coming to an end in 1945 with teh German collapse in May of the same year. Treaty of Amsterdam (1997) Also known as the Treaty of Amsterdam amending the Treaty of the European Union, the Treaties establishing the European Communities and certain related acts, the treaty made significant changes to the Masstricht Treaty, also signed in 1992. It was signed in October of the year, but wasn't entered into force until the first of May of 1999. Among the major tenets of the treaty, it placed a greater emphasis on citizenship and the rights of individuals and attempted to achieve more democracy. It also granted a new title on employment, as well as a communuty area of freedom, security and justice, and the beginnings of a common foreign security policy. Present Day Amsterdam Amsterdam today is a thriving city, bustling with business people and tourists from all over the world. Today, the city remains one of the most diverse and progressive cities in Europe. Often referred to as the "Gay Capital of Europe," Amsterdam maintainsn its instilled tolderance, not only of sexual freedom, but also of religious practices, political beliefs, and freedom of conscience. Specific to gay rights, the Netherlands was the first country to legalize gay marriage in 2001, as well as the right of gay couples to adopt children. Besides its tolerance, the city's other core trends continue to be seen and put into practice today, including its promotion of republicanism and equal opportunities. The city's neighborhoods continue to expand from the initial growth of suburbs in the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries. As the commercial capital of the Netherlands, Amsterdam has one the top financial centers in Europe. Additionally, the city is considered the cultural capital of its country and is ranked thirteenth globally in the overall quality of life. A city that attracts many tourists, Amsterdam continues to serve as one of the most influential commercial hubs of the Netherlands and Europe, more broadly. From its inception to its Golden Age, Amsterdam's history has continued to shape the city's value and status as a cultural and financial state of Europe. Language Dutch is the official language of the Netherlands and is widely spoken in the city of Amsterdam. Interestingly enough, most Dutch people speak at least one foreign language – for many, it is English, since it is taught during basic education. German is also a popular language due to its phonetic similarities to Dutch; likewise with French. Additionally, Turkish and Arabic are frequently heard among the Muslim populations. Religion Amsterdam identified as a Roman Catholic entity until 1578 when the city joined the revolt against Spanish rule, and per the Protestant protocol at the time, all of its churches were converted to Protestant worship. More specifically, Calvinism became the presiding religion, and though Catholicism was not explicitly forbidden and priests were allowed to practice, the Catholic hierarchy was nonetheless prohibited. As a result, Catholics began to practice in unassuming canal side homes, known as covert churches, or schuilkerken. Despite this general shift towards Protestantism, a higher percentage of Dutch are Catholic (31%) than are Protestant (21%) today. According to the 2000 Census, Christians are the largest religious group in Amsterdam (17%) — accounting for both Roman Catholics and Protestants — and Islam is the second largest (14%), most of which are Sunni. Education Education is highly regarding in the Netherlands, particularly in Amsterdam. The city's two universities — the University of Amsterdam (Universiteit van Amsterdam) and the VU University Amsterdam (Vriji Universiteit) are popular institutions with enrollment numbers of up to 33,000 students each. For artists who wish to be classically trained, the Rietveld School of Art & Design (Gerrit Rietveld Academie) and Amsterdam School of the Arts (Amsterdamse Hogeschool voor de Kunsten) are all highly-esteemed art centers. Also, the city's International Institute of Social History serves as one of the world's largest research institutions for social history, particularly concerning the labor movement. Similar to the tenets of Montessori schools, Amsterdam's primary schools promote individualized learning, though many are based on religion. Originally, such institutions were either Roman Catholic or a variety of Protestant, yet with the rise of immigrants throughout the twentieth century, the city saw an increase in both Islamic and Jewish schools. During this stage of educational development, students are taught a classical curriculum, including Latin and Greek. Culture Music Pop and electronic dance music are two of the most popular genres of music in Amsterdam today. The Heineken Music Hall is a concert hall that serves specifically as a podium for pop concerts for big audiences, as well as many electronic dance music festivals. Every October, the entire city hosts the Amsterdam Dance Event (ADE), one of the leading electronic music conferences and one of the biggest club festivals for electronic music in the world. In the summer in particular, there are several big outdoor dance parties in or nearby Amsterdam, such as Awakenings, Dance Valley, Mystery Land, Loveland, A Day at the Park, Welcome to the Future, and Valtifest. Amsterdam also has a world-class symphony orchestra, the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra, their concert hall considered by critics to be a concert hall with some of the best acoustics in the world. This huge modern complex, the Contergebouw, opened in 1986 and is located in the former Jewish neighborhood next to the river Amstel. Art and Architecture Home to treasured artifacts and iconic images, Amsterdam's art and architecture is rich with culture and diversity. From the famous dams to the Anne Frank museum, each historic site and building speaks volumes to the enduring Dutch heritage. Museums Each year more than 1.4 million visitors step through the doors of the Van Gogh Museum, which houses the largest collection of his works in the world. Following that is the Anne Frank Museum with just over a million visitors that come each year to see the secret annex where a fourteen year old girl detailed her hidden life in a diary. Festivals and Holidays Amsterdam hosts more than 90 festivals each year that reflect the multi-cultural landscape that make up the city. Some include the Amsterdam Gay Pride (known as Gay Capital of Europe), TIKTAK Eclectic Music Festival, Queen's Day, and Rememberance & Liberation Day. Celebrities Sources *"Amsterdam." Lonely Planet. 2013. 14 March 2013. Online. *"The Amsterdam Canal Project." Shifting Lands. ''2004-2010. 1 March 2013. Online. *"Baruch Spinoza." ''Quote Connections. 2013. 1 March 2013. Online. *Davies, Norman. Europe: A History. New York: Harper Perennial, 1998. Print. *de Witte, Emanuel. Interior of the Portuguese Synagogue in Amsterdam. ''1680. Rijks Museum, Amsterdam. Online. *"History of Amsterdam." ''Europe Cities. 2013. 4 March 2013. Online. *"Map of Amsterdam in the 18th Century." Mapsorama.com. ''2012. 1 March 2013. Online. *Mokyr, Joel. "The Industrial Revolution and the Netherlands: Why Did It Not Happen?" Northwestern University. 1999. 7 March 2013. Online. *"Netherlands." ''Info Please. 2000-2013. 18 March 2013. Online. *Pagden, Anthony, ed. The Idea of Europe: From Antiquity to the European Union. New York: Cambridge University Press, 2002. Print. * SEO Economisch Onderzoek. “Amsterdam, Netherlands: Self-Evaluation Report.” OECD '' Reviews of Higher Education in Regional and City Development''. 2009. 16 March 2013. Online. *"Short History of the Netherlands." Amsterdam Info. 2003-2013. 3 March 2013. Online. *“Timeline: The Netherlands.” BBC News. 2013. 1 March 2013. Online. *Wilson, Kevin and Han van der Dussen, eds. The History of the Idea of Europe. New York: The Open University, 1993. Print.